The Thing About Flying
by katierosefun
Summary: [Set pre-The Angel Experiment.] Maximum Ride was nervous about learning how to fly, at first. Little did she know that it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.


**Hi there! I'm katierosefun! XD This is my VERY FIRST Maximum Ride fanfic, so please be gentle with me-I've been reading the books since FOREVER, but this is the first time that I'm actually getting involved with the fandom...? **

**This story is for CollectedYouRenderMeUseless, who's been going through some pretty rough times. She's only fifteen years old and she's dying. I don't know how and I don't think she knows how, but she is and she needs all the support and love she can get. Shoot her a PM, write a story for her, review her stories, I don't know-do something that can get her to smile. :) I personally don't know her very well, (I got through to her from a friend,) but when I heard about her, I couldn't help but want to help her out as much as I could. **

**So, this is for you, dear-I hope it makes you smile! :)**

* * *

_"Go on, Max. Spread out your wings, okay?" Jeb whispered to me comfortingly. _

_I turned to him, eyes wide. "You're nuts—I'm not going to jump, am I?" I asked. _

_"You certainly will jump." Jeb replied lightly. "But that's okay, Max—I'll be down there to catch you, alright?" _

_I frowned and peered down from the roof. "That's a pretty long way down from up here." _

_"It is, isn't it?" Jeb agreed. _

_"Then why are you making me jump?" I asked slowly. "It seems more like suicide to me." _

_Jeb looked over to me with a gentle smile. The same smile that was given to me right before he took me out of the School—the same smile that he gave whenever he put a bandage on my knee or would play games with me. _

_The smile that I trust. _

_"Tell me, Maximum—did I ever lie to you?" Jeb asked seriously. _

_I shook my head proudly. "Never! Not once!" I smiled. _

_"So, why would I lie to you now? If I really wanted you to die, I wouldn't have even allowed you to come up here, because I know that you can fly, Max." Jeb said, squeezing my shoulder. _

_I looked up at him carefully. Jeb's eyes were soothing and calm, and I felt my anxiousness melting away slowly. _

_"Go on. I'll be standing in front." He said and I watched him walk down from the rooftop. Several minutes later, I saw him standing below me with a proud grin on his face, a hand over his eyes to block out the sun. _

_"You can do it, Max! I know you can!" Jeb yelled cheerfully. _

_I looked around, wondering if there was any other way to cushion my fall from my jump, only to see that there wasn't anything in sight. The pine trees that surrounded our house were too far away, and I couldn't bear to walk down from the roof—Jeb would be ashamed of me. _

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _

_The wind whipped around me, causing my hair to fly into my face. How annoying. _

_I reopened my eyes and looked up at the sky doubtfully. _

_'Here goes nothing,' I thought grimly to myself and with a running start, I leapt off the roof. _

_For a heart-stopping second, the ground came rushing towards me and I could hear Jeb shouting out to catch me. At the last second, I gave my wings a quick jerk and I flew up to the sky. _

_My eyes widened and I gasped in surprise. I was flying—I really was! With a couple of shaky, shuddery movements, I flew around the house, my feet barely touching the rooftop. _

_"Jeb! Look at me, I'm flying!" I shouted gleefully. "Can you see me?" _

_"I can see you, sweetheart!" Jeb yelled back through cupped hands. "See? What did I tell you?" _

_I let out a wild burst of laughter and gave my wings another flap. Warmth was beginning to spread around my body now, and the feeling of flying was making me giddy. _

_"Look at me!" I shouted at the house and I watched as Fang and Iggy's face appeared at the window. Another gurgle of laughter came out of my mouth at Fang's face—ooh, he was jealous of me! _

_"SUCKERS!" I whooped loudly and circled around the house, extending my hands joyfully. _

_Free, free, free—this was the feeling of flying._

•◊•

That was about eight months ago.

Eight months since Jeb left.

A small tear fell from my eye and I stayed frozen in my room, staring out the window. I could still hear myself now—screaming in joy over flying, feeling the wind sting at my face, seeing Jeb smiling proudly up at me.

"Max? Are you ready?" Gazzy poked his head into my bedroom, looking at me worriedly.

I looked up and managed to give him a smile. "I'm ready," I said, standing up. "What about the others?"

"They're outside and bored. We were waiting for you." Gazzy replied. "What was taking you so long?"

I ruffled a hand through the kid's hair as we walked outside and said, "Just thinking."

"Well, don't hurt yourself." Fang said quietly from the porch. I looked up and he smirked at me.

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes, but I was grateful for the distraction. Especially since I'm standing in front of my family now.

"Max?" Angel walked up quickly to me and took my hand. "Can we fly now? I've been practicing."

I grinned and squeezed her hand. "Of course, honey." I said quietly and turned back to the rest of my flock, who were all looking at me expectantly.

"Let's fly."

* * *

**A/N: This story was set pre-The Angel Experiment, if anyone's curious. **

**Review would be appreciate, as well as feedback-no hate, please! :)**


End file.
